A Marriage Interrupted
by Coraline's3
Summary: Everything that James and Brenna have been through has led up to this...will Brenna be able to forgive James? Can James ever prove to Brenna that he loves her and not Elizabeth? R
1. Attack

Coucou mes amis! Qu'est que-ce passe? This is the first chapter of the real adventure of what happens to Commodore Norrington and his wife Baroness Brenna McEllister. Everything has led up to this...so please...enjoy.

* * *

I sat a window seat in the library, the only place I could find peace. It was five in the morning and I was still awake when James left for work…three hours early. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on them, feeling the soft fabric of my nightgown on my cheek. I watched as James stepped into his carriage and gently closed the door, taking a brief moment to look up at the window I sat by and nodded just before the carriage rolled away. I would not let myself cry. It was not allowed any more. Tears were for children, no…not even for children. They were for babies…babies I would never have.

The entire day I did nothing, said nothing or ate anything. I wouldn't move from my spot to get dressed or bathe. I didn't even glance at the food on a table close by the window seat, waiting for me. I felt the looming day of Lord Beckett drawing near, felt that horrible feeling of sickness and repulsive crawling of my skin as I thought of him. I felt empty and gutted, even hallow inside.

But most of all I felt like today my world would come crashing down. I felt as if after today, our marriage would never settle, never be happy again. I felt as if things were going to get worse, and this issue, this love-hate relationship would deepen into a very dark and desolate pit. I was happy only two days ago, but now, my world would never be the same.

Why couldn't I just have a happy marriage, in a happy home with screaming children at my feet and the love of my life at my side? My mother's marriage seemed more enjoyable than mine.

It had grown dark as I moved off of the window seat, watching the twinkling lights of the fort slowly come on. James would not come home tonight.

A cracking blow thundered through the air, making the whole island light up. I rushed towards a window that I could see better from and saw flames rising from the fort. I could have sworn I heard James's voice yell out an order as a ship with black sails came into view. _Pirates_…

I was just about to run to safety when a large cannon ball hurled through the window I had just stood at, the blow knocking me to the ground unconscious.


	2. Admittance and Capture

I awoke early in the morning as the sunlight touched my face through the broken window. Rubbing my head, I hauled myself upward, feeling dizzy. I was covered in ash and had bruises on my forehead. I could barely walk to a chair when I heard a voice yelling from the hall.

"Brenna!" It came closer.

The door to the library swung open, revealing James. He rushed over to me and held me. I didn't object, but I didn't hug back.

"Thank god you're alright!" He exclaimed, kissing my forehead.

He noticed the broken glass and a part of the wall missing, realizing it was a miracle I hadn't been blown to pieces.

"Get dressed. I need you to come with me to town." He said, pulling on my wrist for me to move.

Quickly as I could and without any complaints as to him ordering me around, I dressed. Within ten minutes we were standing at a table in the middle of the market. James began to look at maps and pinpointing places on it, suggesting _she_ could be here or _she_ could be there.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked James, the answer already on his face.

"Miss. Swann was taken last night." He said, not even daring to look into my face.

"Figures…" I mumbled under my breath.

From out of no wear, like a little creep that he was, Will Turner came into the open room where the table stood. "They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth."

I held back my laughter at the love sick puppy that stood in front of us, trying to look heroic.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." James fired back coolly.

"We will have to hunt them down. We must save her!" Will thundered back.

This time, the Governor turned to him, coming from his deep thoughts. "And where you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

Mr. Murtogg, in all his idiocy intervened. "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about The Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did." Mr. Mullroy covered his friends blubbering.

Will jumped right on the thought without any hesitation. "Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

"No," James shook his head in refusal before continuing, "the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies." He turned back around to the Governor. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course…"

James was suddenly cut off by a blow to his map through an axe, making me jump with shock. James looked at me for a second, then at the axe before pulling it out of its hole. "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are blacksmith and this is _not_ the moment for rash actions." James dragged Will over to opening of the room, whispering to him. But it was just loud enough for me to hear.

"Do not make the mistake thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." He handed him back his axe and began studying his map once again.

My heart shattered into my stomach. He admitted it. I walked over to James, not coming close enough for him to touch me. "May I be excused?"

James looked up from his map and saw my face, crushed by pain and resentment. He nodded, sighing through his nostrils. "Yes, but don't go too far."

I didn't get mad because I knew why he would worry. I could go jump off the docks and kill myself, there could be pirates looming around somewhere that he hadn't searched yet, or I could faint from the loss of breath. But did he really think I was going to listen?

Feeling completely innocent of disobeying James's orders, I crept upon the docks and onto The Interceptor. I had been on it many timed before, but now it was empty with the exception of a few foot soldiers prancing about. I wanted to be as far away from James as possible…and it was either this or The Dauntless, which was out in the middle of the bay. Just as I had gotten onto the boat, I saw James coming down the docks, furry on his face. My heart quickened and without thinking, I hid in his office.

"Great, the most likely place he'll search for first." I mumbled to myself as I closed the doors behind me. I saw James's figure appear on the boat. He reached for the handle of it, but his attention was drawn to something else. Before I could even pour myself a glass of wine to calm my nerves, the boat was moving in the direction of the open sea. I picked up my skirts and hurried outside, looking over the railing.

We were headed straight towards The Dauntless, making spectacular time. I had never actually been on The Interceptor when it sailed, but it's tales of lightning fast action was proved to me as it glided through the waters, coming alongside of The Dauntless.

"Brenna!" James hissed from behind me. "I thought I told you to stay close. You could have-"

"Commodore, get ready to board!" A man yelled from the wheel.

James sighed and hurried off onto a plank that had just been placed, linking the two ships together. The whole crew emptied onto the other chip, looking for something. I was left alone on the ship without any knowledge as to what in the bloody hell they were looking for. I starred off into the distance, but the next moment I was on the floor again, with a large body on top of me. I pushed it off and stood up, my bun loosening and strands of hair falling out. I climbed the steps to the top of the ship and was followed by the person who had landed on top of me.

Without anytime to react, the man grabbed hold of the wheel and turned to look back at The Dauntless.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" The man bellowed.

I had dashed to the railing, clutching it with tight fists as we speed off, giving The Dauntless no chance to catch up. I watched James's figure disappear as he watched mine, our eyes pleading for each other.

"I love you…" I whispered, thinking I'd never see him again.


	3. Exchanging Names

I just want to forwarn everyone that this frist part of the adventure is somewhat short because Brenna doesn't have a large roll in thsi movie...but the next parts they are so long I somewhat dread writing it because it will take a long time...but whatever because I LOVE WRITING DAMNIT.

* * *

I turned to my captor, getting a good look at him. He didn't say anything to me until I continued to stare at him.

"You know, if you keep starring at me like that, you're eyes are going to pop out of your head…Baroness Norrington." He said, continuing to stare off into the distance.

Not at all shocked that he knew my name, I was oblivious as to his. "And you are?"

"So, unlike your husband, you haven't heard of me?" He still starred off into the distance.

I stayed quiet. He turned to look at me and for the first time, I was actually impressed. This man had accomplished the look of a handsome, bad boy while still being able to be full of scurvy and pollution to where my husband brought air freshener. He looked me up and down too, but his eyes suddenly filled with lust.

"But, the rumors of your beauty don't do you justice." He left the wheel to swagger over to me.

He reached out a hand to touch my cheek, but I grabbed his wrist and twisted it. His eyebrows rose in amusement. "Neither have the rumors of your feisty behavior…"

I let go of him. "You still haven't told me your name."

"Jack Sparrow." A voice called from bellow. A young man bounded up the steps and came into view. I almost shot myself for who it was.

"Captain." The man gave the young man a hateful look, and then turned back to the wheel with excitement of controlling such a beautiful ship.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Will Turner." I said, noting my hair had completely fallen out.

"Baroness Norrington." He bowed to me.

I sighed and shook my head. "There's no point in saving face now. You've captured me and the least you can do is not tough me…either of you."

He nodded, blushing at my remark of _touching_. Disgusted with my captors I headed down the steps and into my husbands office, locking the doors. I began to rummage through drawers of his, hoping to find clothes. "There must be some clothes around here somewhere."

Nothing…James had no extra clothes. "Odd…" I whispered as I sat down in his chair.


	4. More Pirates

James Norrington had rounded up his men and the supplies they needed for their trip. For three hours they sailed, but having no luck on a trail, they were lost. James's worry grew inside of his stomach, realizing that his wife could have been raped and murdered already. The sickness filled him so much, that even six glasses of wine couldn't cure his angst.

"Commodore Norrington? May I join you?" Governor Swann politely intruded James's silent worry.

"Be my guest…" James sighed.

The Governor pulled out a glass for his wine, saw a bottle of rum, and took that instead. He didn't even bother to pour out the contents into a glass, but instead he chugged the bottle, feeling more hopeless than ever. The Governor sat across from James, observing the contorted look on his most reliable man's face.

"I'm sorry about your wife."

Silence.

"I'm sorry about your daughter."

Neither one spoke. They stayed awake until the rum finally kicked in at three in the morning. Though they rested, neither one's dreams were of sunshine and happiness…they were filled with horrifying picks of what had happened to the women they loved.

* * *

"Baroness! We're going to Tortuga so just…stay here." Sparrow called to me from outside the doors.

I almost fainted. _Tortuga?!_ We were stopping for wenches and rum at Tortuga? Worry shot through my mind. What if someone came onto the ship and took me? What if I was raped? What if…

My thoughts were cut off by Sparrow's voice outside. "Oh, and Baroness Norrington…don't worry about being captured…again…everyone's too drunk to notice a pretty thing like you anyways."

Though I didn't trust the thief one bit, his words calmed me. Maybe there was hope that James would come and rescue me. I just wanted to go home and sleep next to him and forget…forget the tensions between us. Living with him was a thousand times better than being captured by a scurvy infested pirate…who was also oddly handsome.

* * *

I didn't dare go outside, even when Sparrow had returned with a crew the next day. He called for me to come outside, but I was too afraid to face the people my husband hung for a living. They must have known who I was because when I was dragged (kicking and screaming) out of the office on Jack Sparrow's shoulder, they spat at the floor beside me. They gave me dirty looks and muttered curses to me under their breath. But what did I care? It wasn't as if they had any affect on me. It wasn't as if they were people of the court and spitting at me. They were just commoners…no! They weren't even commoners…they were…_scallywags_. I shuddered as Sparrow put me down beside him. I begged him to please let me go back into the office, but all he did was stare at my heaving breasts.

"Like what you can't have?" I mumbled under my breath.

He chuckled. "My dear Baroness, I can have you anytime I want. You're my victim, my prey. I'm you captor and what I say goes."

"You wouldn't dare!" I moved to slap him.

He grabbed my wrist and dug his nails into my skin, making red marks on its pale exterior. "Listen to me…Baroness. If you don't stop acting like an immature child…I will throw you over the side of this ship, savvy?"

He was right, in a way. He had treated me with kindness and hadn't really hurt me yet, so for that I should be grateful. I straightened up, yanking my wrist from him and stepping to the side.

"What do you want with me anyways?" I asked, covering my face with the placid brick wall I usually held up in times of danger.

"I _didn't_ want anything to do with you. But as dear Mr. Turner pointed out, you can be a bargaining tool. If I'm in need of a way out of jail or…a hanging, you're my bargain." He smirked to me, flashing his blackened teeth with a gold one as well.

I shook my head. Does he really think my husband loves me that much to risk a man doomed for a hanging?

"Baroness…or can I please just call you Brenna…or Brennie? That sounds much better. My dear Brennie, judging from the way your husband looked the moment he saw you were in my hands…you are worth a thousand souls." He adjusted the wheel slightly, pulling out a compass.

I ground my teeth together in anger. "It's Baroness Norrington."

"No, for the time being…your name will be Brennie. It's amusing to watch anger fill your eyes…as well as pleasurable." He laughed quickly to himself.

That man was insane, no questions asked. Though I wanted to get away from him as fast as possible, I wouldn't budge an inch because of the Pirate infested ship. I almost fell over at the sight of their grimy hands touching James's ropes. Or even when the swabbed the deck, trying to clean up the throw up someone had just splashed upon its surface, made me want to rip my hair out. It was as if they were puking on my husband and touching him.

"Brennie? Is everything alright?" Mr. Turner asked me as I clutched the railing.

I snapped like a twig at him, taking my furry out on the wimpy little love sick puppy dog. "No! Nothing is alright! I am miles away from home, from my husband, from a bath and decent people! I've been carried around like a sack of potatoes. I have been given a nickname which is not suitable for my position. I have watched these rubbish, scurvy infested pirates touch my husbands things and I just can't stand it any more!"

Everyone stopped to look at me. I had never had an outburst like that before and quite frankly…it felt pretty damn good.

"Do they raise all noble women like that, or is it just her?" Sparrow asked Will, who only shrugged.

"Brennie, you may go back to you're husband's office now…" Sparrow ordered.

Thanking God for giving me a way out, I bolted from them, locking myself yet again in my husband's office, an annoyed feeling replacing my feelings of fear.


	5. Your World

I must forwarn everybody that this part of the story is really short...I don't know if I said that earlier...but it's just a reminder. This might only be ten chapters, but 2 & 3 are super long. Enjoy ma petite cheries!

* * *

A knock came to the door of the office while I changed.

"Brennie! Sleeping yet?" A husky voice came from beyond the door.

I quickly pulled open the door revealing myself, for the first time, dressed in men's clothes to another man. I had found some in a small drawer in a cabinet and gratefully put it on, reveling in the amount of room it gave me.

Sparrow looked me up and down in the doorway, smiled, and then held out a bottle of rum to me.

"I don't drink." I said, about to shut the door.

He pushed me aside without effort and glanced at the four empty bottles of wine. "No, but you certainly were thirsty."

I blushed at myself. My nerves were shot and the only way I could get rid of my growing anguish was to down as much ailment as I could. Sparrow plopped a seat in front of a mantle that held a portrait of me above it. He eyed it aimlessly and took a swig from his bottle of rum.

"What's it like…in your world I mean? Don't you ever get tired of the rules and stress?" He asked slouching down into his chair, feeling more relaxed than before.

I sighed and took the bottle of rum from him. What could it hurt? I would never go back to that life anyways. "Freedom? There was too much of it in that world of mine. Of course one had to get married to whom she was forced to by her parents and be perfect…but there were days when one could just sit and do absolutely nothing. It was bliss…"

"You mean it _is_ bliss." He said, still gazing at my picture.

Confusion twisted my face while I stayed silent.

"Brennie…I have every intention of returning you back to your very depressing husband the Commodore. And by the way…you didn't marry whom your parents chose for you."

"What?" I asked; sheer hate ringing in my voice.

He chuckled at me. "You said that you're forced to marry a man chosen by your parents. But you didn't."

"Excuse me?" I said, clenching the sides of the chair with my hands, making my knuckles go white. He couldn't possibly know about Beckett…

But as soon as he had said it, he closed his eyes and fell asleep leaving me to deal with his words and his smell.


	6. Stick To The Code

Coucou everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm going on a vacation for about four days and there will be no computers near me. I'm sorry I won't be updating until thursday night, but it doesn't pain you like it does me. I can't stand three hours without writing and for four days? Pray that I come back alive...

* * *

It took us only one more day to reach our destination, though I had no idea where we were going. Sparrow came up behind me as I surveyed the island, receiving goose bumps from its horrendous view of scenery. "Brennie, stay here and don't do anything…stupid." 

"My name is not Brennie! It's Baroness Norrington!" I yelled at him.

He only sauntered off towards a row boat where Will had previously lowered himself onto. I watched them row off into the mouth of the cave, relishing in the idea that they might not return again. My heart suddenly thundered into happiness, but then I remembered the pirates around me. What if they didn't come back and I was stuck here all by myself? My heart beat faster as I worried what might happen to them. I knew that we were trying to find Miss. Swann, but I didn't know who her captors were. I mean, I knew they were pirates, but I didn't know the name of the ship or who the pirates themselves were.

I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed the arm of a stout looking pirate and girded up my loins. "Excuse me, can you tell me what will happen if Captain Sparrow doesn't come back?"

The pirate jerked his arm away from me and scowled. My mouth dropped at the man's impolite manner. How dare he scowl at me? As I was about to yell at the man for his behavior, someone else tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see another stout looking pirate who had magnificent sideburns and a round face. He was no more than thirty two and had a kind gleam in his eye.

"Baroness Norrington, I just wanted to say congratulations on yer marriage to Commodore Norrington. Good man 'e was." The man nodded to me.

"Uh…thank you…Mr…" I furrowed my eyes into confusion.

"The name's Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs if ya don't mind. I used to work for Commodore when 'e was a captain." He smiled at me.

For the first time in days, I smiled back at the man. He was the closest thing I could get to my husband, and somehow, I was determined to befriend this man.

"Mr. Gibbs, what a kind man you are." I looked up into his eyes, displaying my innocent act towards him.

A smirk lit across his face.

"I was wondering, what will happen if Captain Sparrow or Mr. Turner don't come back from their escapades?" I continued my steady gaze, watching his smile shift to a frown.

"We stick to the code, lassie…" With an about face, he walked off leaving me to wonder what the code was.


	7. Not More Pirates

I'm back everybody! Sorry I was gone so long...you have no idea how much I missed writting. Everyday was torment for me...well I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Only an hour later, Miss. Swann scampered on board and looked up at us.

"Not more Pirates…" She whispered before spying me.

Her eyes widened in shock at my outfit as I eyed hers. Surely the night she was captured, she wasn't wearing something so…scandalous. But, I couldn't complain because I wasn't dressed any better. Dressed in a tunic and boys breeches, my hair whipping around in the wind and my ashy face peering at her must have been a sight to behold.

I peered behind her, trying to find Sparrow, but instead only Will remained. I rejoiced silently, the worst of the two was dead.

"Baroness Norrington?" Miss. Swann drew closer.

The ship began to move from the island almost immediately as she threw her arms about my neck, surprised to see me.

"Miss. Swann…" I said coldly.

"I'm so glad you're here…I mean, not that you've been captured, but…well Commodore is certain to come for us now." She smiled her white teeth at me.

I forced a laugh. "What makes you so sure? You might be the only reason he's coming…"

Her face pinched into shock and hurt, wondering why I didn't care a bit for my husband. I stalked off, letting her go to her lover while I knelt down on the floor, tears pushing through my eyes. I would not cry, not for James's sake…but I missed him, I needed him, I hated him, and I wanted to be with him more than ever…

* * *

"What are you doing?!" I screamed as I watched my husband's things get poured into the water. 

The crew looked at me with no sympathy. They continued to pour out the contents of the ship into the ocean, making my eyes boggle.

"Baroness!" Miss. Swann ran up to me. "We're being followed…" She pointed off behind us. I pieced together the puzzle. They were throwing James's things overboard to make the ship lighter, which would make it go faster. We were running from her captors...

"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean…" I hissed to her, trying some way to stop everything from being dumped into the ocean.

"Not if it's being followed by this ship. We can't outrun them if we don't lighten the load." She sympathetically watched my face hang.

I ran off towards the office doors, past James's ruined things, ignoring the evil stares as I passed the pirate crew. I would stay in the office, making sure that I would not be the one to get killed.


	8. The Murderers and A Plan

My head was reeling as I lay upon the floor, once again, stricken down from a cannon ball. Constant fighting and sword clashing went on around me. I was no longer inside the safe confinements of James's office, but outside on the deck, rolling about. People were leaping from ship to ship, clanging swords and firing cannons. I was suddenly thrust up into the arms of someone. I kicked and screamed but the large body held me fast. Grabbing a rope that had swung back to the ship, the person grabbed it.

I screamed as we hurtled through the air to the other ship. I fell onto the deck, twisting my wrist as I did so. I looked up into my captor to find that it was a woman. My face went into complete shock as her hair whipped about her, her eyes narrowed on me. They were one of the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen, a dark greenish mahogany that glowed in the rays of the sun. She was fitted in a black corset over a white tunic in a black skirt with men's boots. A sword and pistol clung to her hip on the right side as she picked me up.

Dragging me over to a rope where others were being tied up, she forced my swollen wrist and body behind it. I yelped in pain as she began to tie my wrists as well. She thought better of it and let me stay untied. I nodded to her, but she spat at the floor beside me. I watched as Miss. Swann was tied beside me, her eyes lingering on The Interceptor. In one tremendous blow, my husband's ship blew up in front of us. My face morphed into pain and I screamed at it. Miss. Swann had rung herself loose before the ship blew up, and now she screamed as well.

A man with a large hat caught her by her shoulders and kept her from beating him. But he stopped when he glanced at me, looking back again at my features. He pushed Miss. Swann into a crowd of men, who clasped their greedy hands on her. Stalking over to me, he ordered for me to be let go.

He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes, scanning them. He reeked of years of no bath and his teeth were the worst yet. "Well looky who we have here, gents! The new Baroness Norrington!"

The men laughed and cheered, making me squirm.

"How do you know my name?" I whispered, too shaken to say anything else.

"Does the Black Pearl ring a bell?" He whispered his shattering words to me.

My body went limp and my head hung in rigid emotion. These pirates had killed my parents. _They killed my mother and father, my only protectors…_The pirates laughed at me except for two people, Captain Sparrow and Miss. Swann. Everyone waited for the tears to flow, observing my face. After a few moments of my grief stricken face, I straightened and glared at them. Disappointment rang throughout the crowd, but almost as if someone was trying to save me, William Turner appeared…back from the dead.

* * *

Only ten minutes later, I stood on a plank, facing the cold waters beneath. Miss. Swann and Captain Sparrow were making their way towards an island already, so I had no choice but to follow. Praying for safety, I jumped off and plummeted down to the blue depths below. The icy water streaked through my body, making my limbs jump from surprise. I treaded water before swimming off, glancing about to make sure no shark fins were around me.

I flung myself upon the land, ignoring what Miss. Swann was wearing and the looks Sparrow was giving her. My head swayed, the heat beating down on my back.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away on my ship." Sparrow mumbled to himself before turning to walk towards the center of the island.

Miss. Swann followed him, leaving me alone to sit down and conjure up a plan. "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?"

It did not surprise me that Miss. Swann would know all about Sparrow or that she had done some research. She was an odd girl and it was expected of her to do odd things. I only watched him say a few words to her, glance at her ample bosom, and then jump upon the ground. He pulled up a door from the floor and evaporated into the hole. He soon came out with three bottles of rum, handing one to her before walking off.

"Brennie…" He said while handing me the bottle.

I sighed, taking it reluctantly. Then, the thought hit me…I abruptly stood smiling. _"I'm a genius."_ I thought to myself as I causally walked up to Miss. Swann. She looked up at me, bewilderment in her eyes.

"Miss. Swann, could you accompany me on a walk?" I brightly beamed at her.

Quizzically, she shot me a glance. She was about to say something until I looked her in the eyes with pleading.

"Yes, I shall…" She beamed back.

We trotted off like two peas in a pod, linked in each other's arms, trying to convey a show of just two friends having a good time, though the island was far from anything fun. As soon as we were out of sight of Sparrow, I dropped her arm and glared at her.

I revealed my meaning of why I took a walk with her before she could say anything to me. "I have a plan, but we must work together if we both want to live to see normal society again."

She nodded and let me continue.

"James is looking for us right?"

She nodded again, folding her arms.

"Right, well, since he's looking for us, we have to draw attention to ourselves. We must make a fire."

She sighed. "We have nothing to burn…"

"Oh yes we do! It's in crates and shelves beneath the sandy surface."

Miss. Swann's face abruptly went into a beaming smile. "You're a genius!"

"I know, but we're going to have to get Sparrow drunk."

I leaned in closer and revealed my entire plan to her, trusting her for the first time and finding that she was useful.


	9. The Effects of Rum

Sparrow lay motionless on the sandy beach as Miss. Swann and I emptied the room full of rum. Stacking crates and all the bottle's we could find, we started a fire. Stepping as far back as the beach would let us, without touching the water, we watched the fire burn throughout the night and morning.

Sparrow woke up, smelling the smoke and ash and abruptly began to go mad. He ran up to me as I threw leaves onto the fire, making it swell higher.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You've burnt all the food, the shade, the rum!" He came behind me, his hands up in protest.

I glared at the fire, completely happy in my plan and how successful it worked. "Yes, the rum is gone."

His face was totally helpless as he darted daggers at my back. "Why is the rum gone?"

I turned abruptly to face him, the anger rising in my blood. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire royal navy is out looking for us, do you really think there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

He paused for a moment, taking in my comment, then, "But why is the rum gone?"

I rolled my eyes in frustration. Miss. Swann plopped down onto the sand, covering her knees with her ash ridden chemise. I went to sit beside her, letting Sparrow follow me.

I sat down beside Miss. Swann, gazing at the ocean for a ship of any kind. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Miss. Swann and I sat quietly, letting Sparrow stalk off on a ranting tirade. It was only half an hour before he waved to us at the other side of the island, motioning for us to come to him. I smirked proudly, my plan had worked.


	10. Saving The Day

Miss. Swann went ahead of me climbing up the ship. Nervousness welled up into my stomach, knowing it would be the first time I had seen James in a week. I stumbled onto the deck and there in front of me, at long last, was James. I ran into his arms, relief coming over me. He held me tight and kissed my forehead. I could have cried if it weren't for my inability to. I looked up at him, ready to forgive him when his eyes were on someone else.

I glanced at his direction and saw he was watching Miss. Swann in her chemise. I thrust my hands to my sides, feeling like an idiot. Of course he missed me, but he had also come for Miss. Swann. Why did I save her? Why didn't I throw her into the fire as well? My face became red as he walked over to her, standing by the Governor.

She began to ask him to save Mr. Turner, and not at all to my surprise, he denied requests. If he saved Mr. Turner, the man she loved, then he would not have a single chance with her.

"But we've got to save Will!" She yelled at the two men.

Governor Swann protested immediately. "No! You're both safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death!" She objected, pleading looks bolting from her eyes at James.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." Governor Swann sighed, trying to persuade his daughter from the choice of helping Mr. Turner.

As things couldn't get any worse, Sparrow jumped in at that moment to convey his thoughts on the matter. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near the scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

James's jaw line tightened, showing his pure hatred for Sparrow. "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

James glanced at me before he began to tap up the steps. I turned my view towards Miss. Swann, her eyes pleading. That's when I stepped in, to save the bloody day for the love sick young woman.

"James, remember what it felt like when you almost lost me to my depression?"

James stopped abruptly, halfway up the stairs. He swiveled around to look at me, confusion on his face.

"Remember what it felt like when the only person you loved was about to die and there was no other option but to sit and wait?"

He continued to stare at me.

"Well, Miss. Swann doesn't have time to sit and wait. She only has the option of saving him…and she can only do that through you."

His jaw line tightened again. He observed Miss. Swann's face, and then turned back to me, obviously trying to make a decision.

"Plus, it was Mr. Turner that kept anything from _happening _to me while captured…" I smirked up at him, seeing his decision immediately come before him.

James put his hands behind his back and came down a few steps. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

Sparrow smiled. "Inescapably clear."

Sparrow disappeared with the two "fine gentlemen". Miss. Swann walked off with her father, leaving James and I alone. I observed James silent expression, waiting for him to turn and leave me alone. Now that I was back with him, I didn't want to be near him. He shot a look at me, keeping rim rod straight with an expression of no emotion. I breathed heavily, silently, slowly…just waiting.

"Brenna?" He held out his arm to me.

I wrapped my arm into his and walked with him to the railing. We stood, arm in arm for a few minutes, not saying a word. Then, as if he were finally seeing me for the first time, he touched my cheek, moving my head to look into his eyes. He let go of my arm and smoothly cupped my face in his hands. He swooped down, preparing for a kiss.

"Did you agree to help Mr. Turner for me or for Miss. Swann?" I said, breaking his moment of bliss.

His hands dropped to his sides, his expression changing to disbelief. He backed a few feet away from me and bowed. Turning on his heel, he stormed off, not answering my question. But his actions said it for him…it was for Miss. Swann…it was for her happiness.


	11. The Compass

I sat with Sparrow down in the helm, playing with my wedding ring on the table. Sparrow only watched me, wondering why I wasn't upstairs with my husband…doing married things women were supposed to do. But that was just it. I didn't want to be near him. I wanted to be as far as I could get from him without actually jumping over the side of the ship.

I reflected on the things which had corrupted my life. I reflected upon Lord Beckett and all he had tried to do to make me love him. A sudden feeling of guilt etched my face into sadness. I had denied the only man that loved me and could purely provide for me…but then again, somewhere in James's heart he loved me…even if I was just some ploy to make Miss. Swann look bad.

I then thought of the pirates that murdered my parents. There had to be some reason other than pure lust for blood to make them kill my parents. They were pirates with a mission, not just attacking anything they wanted. As I had looked at the man with wretched teeth, Captain Barbosa as I later found out had almost a horrified gleam in his eye, as if I would figure something out.

"You look like you could use some rum." A deep and husky voice intruded on my deepening thoughts.

"No, what I need is a way back in time." I mumbled, glaring at my ring.

Sparrow stood from his sitting position to wrap his fingers over the bars that held him in capture. "What is it that you want, Brennie?"

I snapped my head up to him, shaking my head in a dumbfounded behavior. My long tresses of hair spilled over my shoulders, falling upon the table and into my lap. My hair was getting to long for comfort now, but I knew James loved it long. At that moment I wanted to chop it all off and throw it in his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

He held out his compass to me then, ordering me to take it. I stood and closed the gap between us, grasping onto the black compass. "This thing doesn't work."

He laughed at me before answering my comment. "Open it and see for yourself."

I did as he suggested and opened it, watching the compass dial swirl around until it stopped to my right.

I glared at the red arrow which moved slightly as if following something. "What is it pointing to?"

Sparrow leaned in close to me, his eyes fixed on mine. "It points to the one thing you want most, love."

He turned his head suddenly, to my right and smiled.

I swiveled my head to look in his direction, only to be stunned at who was before us. My arrow had pointed right, and exactly to where it pointed stood James, his hands behind his back. I peeked at the compass once more and every time James made a sudden movement, it moved as well. I shut the lid with a snap and was about to hand the compass back to Sparrow when an idea struck me. I smiled at Sparrow before moving towards my stern looking husband. I placed the compass in his fingers, opened the lid and watched the arrow twirl. My heart swirled as it twirled to me, but then it swung to Sparrow, making my heart droop. The compass continued to move to his left, around to the south and kept going. It didn't stop…he didn't know what he wanted.

I yanked the compass from him and pushed it back into Sparrow's hands, a depressed feeling showing through my eyes. As I moved towards the table, James caught my left hand and pulled it into the light. There was no wedding ring on my finger. I had forgotten to put it back on. I felt for it in the pockets of my trousers, feeling it just beneath the cloth.

A sudden wave of anger rumbled into his features and without thinking, he tightened his grip on my wrist and hauled me towards the office.

"James, stop it! You're hurting me!" I yelped as we lunged up the steps.

He ignored me, dragging me off to the dimly lit office. For the first time in our marriage, he thrust me up against the wall and blocked me from moving, his left arm on the wall, his other resting on his hip.

"Alright…I get it. But are you so mad at me that you won't even wear our wedding ring…let alone touch you?" His whispered voice was like a giant explosion in my ears.

"Touch me? I-" I was about to deny his accusation when he touched me, making me flinch.

I didn't know why I did it, I just did. He nodded, bringing his right arm to touch my face, but I pushed his hand aside, feeling horrible for my behavior. But his touches and caresses didn't belong to me, they belonged to Miss. Swann.

He exploded suddenly as he grasped for my waist. "Don't ever deny me the joy of touching you again, Brenna. It's the only joy I have left in our crumbling marriage."

I gasped as he encircled my waist. "Don't touch me! Touch your precious Miss. Swann, not me! The only reason our marriage is crumbling is because of you!"

"I could have you hanged for this!" He yelled, crushing me into his chest, his heart beating just below my ear.

I gasped at his mention of hanging me. "You wouldn't dare think about it! Or better yet, you would! Just so you could marry your precious Elizabeth!"

His voice grew strained and his teeth clenched. "If I weren't a loving husband, I would sit you across my lap and beat you. But since, for the moment being, I'm not a respectable husband, I shall do just that."

"Are you daft?" I yelped as he lifted me over to a chair.

He thrust me over his lap. I could slightly feel his manhood beneath him, my breasts flattened upon his muscular legs. I could see his hand's shadow lifting up to strike down wards…and…nothing. He stopped in midair. I fell onto the floor but found my balance. Helplessly glaring into his eyes, I saw his face wrung with resentment for what he almost did. He leaned over, putting his face in his hands and sighed.

"Oh my darling…the things you make me do…" He said into his hands.

"Excuse me?" I said, moving away from him into a different chair.

He leaned back into his chair and painfully looked into my eyes. "You worried me so much that six bottles of rum couldn't calm my nerves."

I forced my smiled down my throat, remaining placid.

"Miss. Swann couldn't do that to me if she tried."

Liar.

The next moment he was at my side, grasping my small hand in his and pleading with me. First he wanted to beat me, now he wanted to plead to me.

"You don't know how much I've worried over you. I fear I might have died because of how much I worried. Every time I saw a ship I thought that you could be on it and I searched every room of those ships…just looking for you. Brenna, my love…my darling, please forgive me." His eyes remained sad as I contemplated my forgiveness.

I leaned in close to his face, searching for some evidence of sentient activity in his mind. "Do you love Miss. Swann?"

A harsh knock came to the door suddenly, our conversation dropped immediately. "Commodore! We need you, sir, for the questioning of Mr. Sparrow!"

James sighed and turned back to me, but I had already left the chair I was sitting in to go fall onto the cleanly made bed.

"I shall be back in a few moments." He said before closing the door.

But even before a few moments were up, I had fallen fast asleep…


	12. The Protector and The Angel

James sat in a high wingback chair, lustfully watching his wife sleep. She was so lovely, so angelic just sleeping in a curled postion, shivering in the cold of the ship. He stood up then, briskly walking over to her quaking form. James grabbed the covers from underneath her, covering the voluptuous body of her's which made Jame's suddenly regret hding her form from him. But he knew that it was selfish to make her freeze while he eyed her seductive curves. She murmured somewhat in her sleep and James leaned in closer to hear what she was dreaming.

"Don't please…don't hurt him Beckett…" She fretfully whispered.

James didn't want to hear any more of what she was dreaming, but her voice keep barging into his head.

She shifted somewhat, her face squinting in pain. "James…."

Her voice kept ringing in his ears as he continued to watch her sleep. He couldn't help but watch her, suddenly thinking of Miss. Swann. Why was Brenna so jealous for someone he didn't love? But, in James's heart he did love her. She had been everything to him for so long. He had known Miss. Swann since her childhood and had watched her grow into a beautiful woman. But never had he fallen so fast for someone like Brenna. Her quick wit and beauty stirred his blood every time he looked at her. But, Brenna was still a stranger to him. He had rarely spent any time with Brenna to watch her morph into the extravagant young women all the men wanted to have at their sides.

He had no idea what he wanted anymore. He wanted to have Brenna, to keep her safe from the lingering presence of Lord Beckett, to give her happiness…and even children. But Miss. Swann had been his first love, though she never loved him. Miss. Swann had all the qualities Brenna had, yet was subtle in her rebellious ways. Brenna would strike out against him with full wrath and rage that she was never taught to do.

He laughed silently to himself, enjoying her soft murmurings of his name. She may have hated him while awake, but when she slept she was dreaming about him. James took pride that his wife dreamt about him, which also made him sad. He wished she would just wake up and sit across his lap, surrendering herself to him without any remembrance of her hatred.

James very gently bent back down to her and brushed aside a stray dark curl that lay across her face. He bent down and covered her mouth with his, hoping that she would arouse and grasp onto him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. But instead of enclosing him in her arms, she shifted her body to face the other side, a look of worry on her dreaming face.

* * *

The next day I awoke to see James's sleeping figure in a chair. His uniform was still in tact, his white wig askew on his head. I reluctantly left the bed and swayed over to him, drunk with sleep. I fixed his wig like a dutiful wife and left the office. I rolled onto the deck to see other men in uniforms move about, glancing at me in men's clothes that molded perfectly to my slim body.

I strolled out to the railing and placed my chin in my hand, watching the water pass beneath us. I stifled a yawn, stretching slightly. I heard James open the door suddenly, knowing he was probably worried about where I was. He spotted me instantly, and walked over to me.

"Even in men's clothes, you are ravishing." He complemented me before grasping my chin, making me look at him.

I turned my chin up higher and moved away from him, anger burning in my blood. What makes him think he can almost beat me, plead with me, and then compliment me like this? It was ridiculous and insane to say the least.

"I'm sorry for last night…" He trailed off, not wanting to mention about almost spanking me.

I sighed, moving off into a distance. I said nothing to him, letting him feel the awkward silence between us.

I couldn't bear not talking after a few moments, so I spoke first. "You're a stranger to me James…" I whispered hoarsely, unable to control the tears that trickled down. Bullocks! I was crying again over him…

"As much as I hate to say it, you're a stranger to me as well." He whispered back, watching me intently as my hair whipped everywhere.

"Then why are we married?" I asked him, the tears dropping onto my hair, making it wet.

He sighed and fixed his eyes onto the water, searching for an answer. "Because, my love," he wrapped his arm around my waist, drawing me to him, "we were made for each other. I am your protector and you are my angel."

He caressed my stomach, feeling its flat appeal below the cloth. Remembering that there were other men aboard eagerly watching us, I moved from his grip. I didn't look back at him, knowing there would be hurt that I left his side chiseled on his handsome features. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep on the bed again, feeling an aching in my heart I couldn't get rid of.


	13. An Act Of Love

Hey everyone! First I wanted to apologize for that whole mix up of chapters. I was writting two things at once and that really screwed me up. So, i'm dreadfuly sorry. Well, i'm going to try finish up this part of the story and in about three weeks I will have the next part up. Thanks for understanding...I hope you enjoy these last chapters of this part of Brenna's life!

* * *

The ship stopped, making me sit up straight from my slumber. Where were we? Were we home? Then I remembered the brave act I had pulled…we were going in after the bloody pirates. I knew that in only an hour, my husband could slay them all and take us home…but…something was different about these pirates.

They didn't hunt like normal pirates. They didn't need food or supplies and to my little knowledge of pirates, that was their usual goal. No, these pirates hunted for one thing and one thing only. A chest of golden coins for some ridiculous curse! This curse that was supposed to save them…but…this bloody curse was killing my marriage! It was already plummeting into the depths of destruction and all they wanted to do was get in the way of things.

I composed myself into a straight sitting position, trying desperately to calm my nerves. To no avail, I picked up the pillow and began to curse as I strangled it into anger. I burrowed my face into its soft contours, screaming into it until my throat was hoarse.

"Brenna, we must talk." James's voice boomed behind me, making me drop the pillow in shock.

I turned slowly, my back straight and my chin upward stubbornly. But instead of a face which wanted me hung for my insolence, there was a face of torment, pain and…guilt. My heart sank immediately. I was breaking this man's heart, and even he couldn't hide it. He, who had to show no emotions to his men, to keep them on their heels and kill them if necessary, could not contain his feeling of hurt. If I didn't have a post to stand next to at that moment, I would have collapsed in grief.

He motioned over to a chair, and without a word, I followed his command. Though inside I was practically broken from his true affections, by law and god I was his wife, so I would obey.

He sat down as well, his back straight and his features cold and rigid, but his eyes searching for some way to tell me the truth. "Brenna, I must speak my mind."

James waited for my reply, but all I could do to keep from crying was nod for him to go on.

"This issue which has arisen because of my lack of intimacy with you and my…problems to pursue the very thing that I want has altered my course of action. I don't know what I want. I'll admit it." He paused for a moment to gaze into the fire, but snapped his head back towards me, his heart in his eyes. "I want you, I love you. I have never felt so much passion, desire and furry in my life. But you must understand. Miss. Swann is like a sister to me. I have watched her grow and become a fine woman. Compared to you she doesn't seem like much, but, get her a room alone with flowers blooming behind her and she could give you a run for your money."

I half expected a smile to touch his lips when he spoke of her, but nothing came. There was only sadness and guilt. He continued with his explanation, throwing me into the pit of horrible wives.

"I remember the first time I gazed on your face. You were pale and a delicate little thing, afraid to make a sound because…because you were running from something. I longed then, to just…take you in my arms and tell you everything would be alright. But then surprised me with your very formal etiquette and I thought, this woman is way out of my league." The memory dashed across his face, softening them, curving around his eyelashes and brightening his face. "Then," he continued with a laugh, "you saw my brother and I sword fight. We were both drenched in sweat, but you still stood there, gazing happily at us though your eyes sad…as they usually were at that time. After that, I believe things just carried on from there. I tried so hard to forget you, but I couldn't. Never, ever, have I felt this way about Miss. Swann. It's as if Miss. Swann is only slight warmth in my heart when you are the boiling contours of life within it."

I couldn't stop them then, the tears spilt over and to my great surprise I knelt to his feet. I grabbed his hand in mine, kissing it, soaking it with my tears of sorrow. He touched my cheek, feeling its soft wet flesh.

"I don't deserve you…" I whispered sadly into his hand, while kissing it.

He chuckled at me, picking me up. "No, my dear, it is I who doesn't deserve you."

I barely broke a smile to him but all I could show was regret. "I am so sorry James for my idiotic behavior."

He laughed again, cuddling me in his arms. "You have every intention to be angry with me. You shouldn't apologize to me because this wasn't your fault. In fact, it is I who am the sorry one."

I laughed then too, feeling happiness rejuvenate my body. "You are forgiven, but, how can I ever repay the love you've given me?"

His smirk revealed everything then, all of his deprivations of me from the past week. He cradled me in his arms, setting me upon the bed, kissing my neck tenderly. I would yield to him as I always did, but this time it was to be different. This time it was to be an act of love so powerful that it could shake the very folds of society.


	14. Pondering

In our tired states, we lay in each other's arms, examining one another with affection. I love his long curly hair, swept into a small ponytail. I loved how his eyes held warmth for me and no one else, but most of all, I loved his chin. His handsome chin that could be cold or gentle, giving affection to those that deserved it. He soon fell asleep, but I lay awake, a cold realization hovering over me. Lord Beckett.

I could be gazing at Lord Beckett right now had not this man come to rescue me. I could be only a tool and prize for that man and let him use me over and over until I succeeded many times by bearing children and being beautiful. But James could care less if I gave him a male heir or was the most beautiful thing desired. He only cared that I loved him and that I chose to lay with him and no other.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, waking up from his slumber the next morning.

I had already dressed and prepared myself for the day in a man's uniform, my form swamped in the soft material. I shook my head, my hair rolling down my back. "You…"

He laughed. "I'm glad that you can look so sweet while thinking about me. What about me were you thinking about?"

I sighed, deciding against the option of telling him I was thinking about what he has done for me. "What our son will look like…"

James stopped then, trying to understand my comment. His eyes rose quizzically, but dropped as I replied no. I couldn't be pregnant now, not even if I wanted to.

"I'm sure he will be as beautiful as his mother, with just a hint of his father in him. Stay here dear, I have to meet with Sparrow and devise a plan…much to my distaste." He put on his hat which was last to his uniform. It took him a while to find all of the pieces that were strewn about the floor, but he looked perfect no matter what. I nodded, turning back to my thoughts.


	15. Change of Course

This is the last chapter...but there is so much to come! Thanks to all my wonderful readers who are patient with me! Thanks for your reviews! Love you all! be back in three weeks so watch for moi!

* * *

Miss. Swann was thrown into the office and the door slammed behind her. She beat upon the door for a few moments before turning around, seeing me for the first time. Her heart leapt into hope. 

"Whatever you're thinking, don't." I said, putting up my hand to keep her from talking.

For only a few minutes I had been sitting by a window, contemplating on life at Port Royal when Miss. Swann intruded on them. I was just itching to get back home and start over. I wanted everything to be different. I wanted our lives to be peaceful. As I turned to look at Miss. Swann, she had a look on her face that made me instantly know she planned to use me for a crime.

"Baroness Norrington, you have to help me! Will is in the cave and-"

I shook my head. "James will kill them all, Miss. Swann…"

Her voice quivered in anger suddenly. "They can't be killed! They're already dead."

I shook my head and moved back in agitation. "That's impossible…"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me upward. "If you don't help me, it's very likely your husband will get killed. Stop ignoring the fact that no matter how much you try to hide, people need your help…James needs your help."

My face fell rigid into cold complicity. "I will help you on one condition."

"Anything…" Her eyes glowed with hope.

"Don't you dare," I leaned close to her face, our noses almost touching, "call my husband by his first name again. It's Commodore Norrington to you."

She nodded, gulping down her fear of me. The next moment, I was tearing sheets off the bed and tying them into a rope. I knocked the window open and leveled Miss. Swann onto the railing.

"I'm going to go get a boat." I said before running off onto the deck.

Gillette starred at me as I put a rowboat to the water and stepped down into it. "Baroness! You can't-"

"Shut up Gillette! If you want to keep your job, you will stay quiet!" I yelled at him.

I ignored his look of horror on his young face and rowed to the back of the boat, helping Miss. Swann lower herself into it. I took her to the Black Pearl helping her up the steps, feeling like a man courting a woman. We jumped onto the boat, but noises from downstairs hurled us into a hiding place. I soon found myself pushing a rowboat on top of two pirates, hurtling them into the water. Miss. Swann disappeared down below for a minute, and then came back up with an entire crew behind her.

I stepped down into our rowboat, waiting for her. Nothing happened for a while, then, she came down…all by herself.

"Let me guess…they stuck to the code."

She nodded.

I rowed.

I looked back at the Interceptor only to find gun shots and swords clanging in the moonlight. The pirates had gotten onto the ship. I shot a glance at where James had been waiting silently before…no one was there.

"James!" I whispered as I heard groaning and pains of despair.

"Baroness! Keep going!" Miss. Swann yelled at me.

I kept rowing, dropping her off onto the island, but before I could go save James, Miss. Swann pushed me into the cave.

"You said you would help me…and you're going to help me until I save Will!" She ordered.

I had no time to react for at that moment, I was jumped upon my some dingy looking pirate with long hair. I peered into the eyes of my attacker, to find it was the woman.

"We meet again, Baroness!" She hissed at me, speaking for the first time.

I punched her in the face, sprawling to grab hold of the floor. Just as I stood up, she tackled me, pulling out a sword and slicing my arm.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain as she yanked me up, ready to slit my throat. "Why?" I asked her, before she could dig the silver blade into my skin.

She laughed an evil laugh, pulling my head back through my hair. "Because you're aristocratic existence is humiliating …"

The cold blade slowly lowered onto my skin, making everything freeze. At that moment a bomb went off behind us, making us fly to the floor. I stood up and ran away, but the woman grabbed my elbow. There was gunfire a split second later and a falling of a body. The woman looked back to see Captain whatever his name was lying on the floor.

"Father!" She screamed.

I felt no pity. She now knew how it felt to have her parents ripped from her. A twinkling tear slid down her cheek, but, knowing she would be captured if she stayed, she rowed her way out of the cave. I knew I would see her again, hopefully on a noose. I gasped as I saw that Sparrow had shot the man who killed my parents. Running up from my silent squirm to stand up, I ran to Sparrow and threw my arms about him.

"Thank you!" I cried to him.

"Brennie, I don't think now is the opportune moment to thank me." He stood stalk still.

I let go and straightened, remembering my status. "Why not?"

Sparrow curtly nodded to the Interceptor and the missing Black Pearl. His fate struck me with a blow. My husband was going to hang him.

"I'm sorry…" Sparrow muttered to me.

"For wha-"

I screamed as he thrust me up onto his shoulder. "Tell Commodore Norrington I have his wife and I won't let her go until he comes and fetches her!"

Miss. Swann and Mr. Turner were silent, watching the scene of him pulling me onto the top of the golden mountain and sitting me down on top of it. Miss. Swann and Mr. Turner scampered off instantly for the rowboat, determined to tell James what had happened as quickly as possible. The cave was silent as Sparrow moved to the bottom of the mountain.

"That stuff you said before, was it true?" I asked, breaking the icy silence he was giving me.

He looked at me as he placed a golden crown on his head. "What stuff?"

"About me not marrying who my parents wished me to marry?"

He returned my steady gaze with a calm force, thinking about his answer. "It's the same old story, love. Every woman desires something she is forbidden to have."

I smiled, feeling calm that he didn't know about Lord Beckett.

"But," my spirits dropped when he continued, "I know Lord Beckett well enough to know that when he wants something, there's no stopping him."

My heart froze. He knew about Lord Beckett. "How do you-"

"Brennie, everyone knows that Lord Beckett is obsessed with someone. I just happen to know that it's you." Sparrow pointed the gun to my head and waited for half an hour before James appeared. Men filed in one after the other behind James. The men surrounded the cave, creating a stiff barrier, holding their guns in their hands. James held his sword out, ready to strike at any moment. "Well, I did somewhat half expect an ill conceived attempt at capture, but not from you."

Sparrow bowed with a smirk on his face. "My dear Commodore…I wish to strike a bargain."

James's icy stare sliced through Sparrow, but did not make him fumble for words as he continued. "I give you Brennie-"

James raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Er, I mean Baroness Norrington…in exchange for my freedom." Sparrow quickly mended.

James shook his head. "I can kill you now and take her, or you can be hanged and I will take her. Either way, there is no other option but accepting your death."

A small smirk flicked upon his face, but was gone when Sparrow mounted the golden mound and pulled me back, my head at gun point. "I've got a better idea, mate. How about you give me a day's head start and in return I'll give you the Baroness, savvy?"

A sigh of resentment and irritated tones escaped James. "Done."

Sparrow jumped down from the mound and stalked over to James. "Thank you, Commodore. Now, do we have an accord?"

James shook the man's outstretched hand, but let go as soon as he could.

Sparrow turned and walked off towards a rowboat, but came back to face James one last time. "Just to let you know…you don't deserve her…"

Sparrow turned to me, bowed, and stalked off once again leaving James's jaw to tighten in anger. He looked up at me, allowing me to come to him. I tapped over and stood rigidly, knowing very well that James had found his new course of action. The day after tomorrow, things would never be the same.


End file.
